Sakura Hanya Milikku!
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu jika dia dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika mengetahui hal itu? Apa langkah yang akan diambil kedua sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Naruto ketika Sakura dalam bahaya karena taruhan itu?/ RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA HANYA MILIKKU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sakura tidak tahu jika dia dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika mengetahui hal itu? Apa langkah yang akan diambil kedua sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Naruto ketika Sakura dalam bahaya karena taruhan itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

Sakura sedang mengayuh sepeda tuanya menuju sekolahnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat menit. Sakura sangat senang berangkat lebih awal dari sahabatnya –Naruto dan Sasuke. Selain kedua sahabatnya itu kelewat lelet, Sakura juga merasa sangat senang jika siswa yang datang lebih awal itu adalah dirinya. Aneh memang.

Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, masih pukul enam lewat dua puluh empat menit. Ia lalu memarkirkan sepedanya kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya -12 IPA 2. Sapaan riang ia layangkan pada _security_ serta beberapa pekerja yang kebetulan datang memang lebih awal dari dirinya.

**KRIEET**

KOSONG

Seperti biasa, jam segini murid-murid disekolahnya memang baru pada datang tepat pukul tujuh. Ya, Sakura sudah hapal betul itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi, Sakura mengambil satu novel yang sempat ia beli kemarin di toko buku. Namun belum beberapa menit membaca novel keluaran terbaru itu, Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _whiteboard_ yang ada di depannya. Sekelebat percakapan antara sahabatnya dengan beberapa anggota tim basket _Konoha High School_ itu kembali terngiang. Ya, dia akui dia sempat mendengar beberapa potongan percakapan yang menurutnya sangat di rahasiakan oleh cowok-cowok itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura hari ini berencana untuk pulang bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. ia sudah tidak sabar akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, tumben-tumbenan hari ini sensei yang mengajar tidak masuk. Tidak di sia-siakan kesempatan ini untuk memupuk kembali persahabatn diantara mereka yang sempat terpisah oleh waktu._

"_Yahhh~ kita kalah Teme. Bagaimana ini?" terdengar suara Naruto yang tampaknya menghela nafas karena baru saja dikalahkan oleh _Akatsuki High School_. Oh iya, hari ini memang sekolahnya mengundang _Akatsuki High School_ untuk bertanding. Hanya pertandingan biasa. Bukan untuk memperebutkan sebuah piala._

"_Hn."_

_Sakura sudah yakin, itu adalah suara dari Sasuke. Masih setia mematung di depan pintu ruang olahraga itu sambil memeluk erat buku-buku pelajarannya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi tertarik mendengar percakapan sahabatnya itu._

"_Kau .. kenapa bisa sesantai ini?! Ini menyangkut nyawa Sakura-_chan_!"_

_Sontak Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika tak sengaja mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa. "Ada apa ini?" batin Sakura_

_Sakura kemudian membuka pintu ruang olahraga itu, tampak Naruto, Sasuke dan teman setimnya yang lain berbalik melihat kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Mereka tak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan di wajahnya. Dan Sakura tahu itu._

"_Sa-Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Naruto_

"_Hai."_

"_Ka-kau mendengarnya?" masih setia raut keterkejutan yang ada di wajah Naruto dan yang lain, ketika Sakura masih enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Dengar apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan _innocent_._

_Seketika pandangan yang menunjukkan raut ketegangan berubah menjadi lunak ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari Sakura. Ya, Sakura akui dia memang berbohong soal jawabannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia beanr-benar penasaran apa yang dibicarakan mereka soal dirinya._

_Terlihat dari jauh, anggota tim basket _Akatsuki High School_ juga sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Beberapa air botol mineral begitu cepatnya tandas dari tangan mereka, saking hausnya setelah bermain dengan cukup liar tadi. Tampaknya mereka akan segera pergi, terlihat dari pergerakan mereka yang sudah mengambil tas dan beberapa botol mineral yang belum sempat mereka tandaskan._

_Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan anggota tim basket _Konoha High School_, seseorang dengan warna rambut merah bata –yang Sakura yakini adalah ketua tim basket _Akatsuki High School_ tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura mencoba tersenyum, walau dia yakin senyumannya itu tampak aneh dimata mereka._

"_Jadi dia yang kalian maksud?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. _

"_Ya." Jawab Neji sekenanya._

"_Hm. Gaara." Tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba terjulur kearah Sakura. Sakura yang masih memasang raut kekagetan mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya. _

"_Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

_Tanpa sadar, Gaara tengah memamerkan senyum khas seorang pemuda yang tampaknya merencanakan sesuatu. Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura tentunya. Tapi raut wajah itu tak dapat menghilang begitu saja, karena seseorang dari tim basket _Konoha High School_ menyadari kejanggalan dari senyuman pemuda merah itu._

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes :**

**Halo~ Aika balik lagi nih dengan fic baru alias fic pembukaan untuk menyambut MaBa baru *lol**

**Hahaha fic yang lama mau dibuang aja #gakgitu **

**Maksudnya, fic yang lama dikesampingin dulu gitu. Wkwkwk **

**Iya, iya, ane tahu, fic yang satu ini kelewat pendek. Tapi yang dateng (?) diotak ya Cuma segini. Pengen untuk gak ngetik tapi nanggung, tangan udah gatel banget hahahaha. Oke, semoga suka ya~ insyaallah chap selanjutnya nyusul, mikirin dulu maksudnya.**

**See you ya~ ^^**

**.**

**16:42**

**22/08/2014**

**Ttd**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA HANYA MILIKKU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sakura tidak tahu jika dia dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika mengetahui hal itu? Apa langkah yang akan diambil kedua sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Naruto ketika Sakura dalam bahaya karena taruhan itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Sakura enggan untuk melanjutkan membaca novel barunya. Lagian, teman-temannya seperti Hinata, Ino, Chouji dan yang lain sudah pada berdatangan. Dia tidak akan bisa fokus pada bacaannya jika suara teman-temannya sudah mulai menggema di kelasnya. Ia lebih senang membaca ditempat yang hening.

Segera ia keluarkan buku tulis, buku paket, serta alat tulis menulisnya.

**KRIEET**

"_Ohayou _anak-anak." Sapa guru yang terkenal dengan buku Icha-icha paradise yang tidak pernah hilang dari saku celananya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.

"_Ohayou sensei~_"

"Oke. Hari ini _sensei_ hanya memberi soal-soal ya. Buka halaman 244. Kerjakan mulai nomor satu sampai nomor sembilan puluh lima. Soal-soal ini untuk pembahasan kemarin, mengingat kemarin _sensei _lupa memberi tugas pada kalian. Jika sudah selesai, kalian bisa mengumpulnya pada Sakura-_chan_. Oke? _Sensei_ sudah harus pergi. Ada keperluan mendadak. _Jaa~_"

Murid-murid yang ada dikelas itu hanya melongo. _What_? Sembilan puluh lima nomor? Dan ini adalah tugas KIMIA. oh, _Sensei_ yang satu itu memang tidak tanggung-tanggung jika sudah memberi soal.

Dengan berat hati, semua murid yang ada di kelas 12 IPA 2 itu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal laknat itu.

"Arghhh Kakashi-_sensei_ sialaaaaan." Teriak salah satu murid –yang di yakini bernama Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu menatap sangar pintu yang beberapa menit lalu ditutup rapat-rapat oleh sang guru. Yang lain hanya mengerjakan soal dengan khidmat namun dalam hati sangat setuju dengan umpatan gadis China itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, apa yang akan kita katakan pada Sakura-_chan_ soal taruhan itu? Dia pasti benar-benar marah!"

Naruto, pemuda tampan berambut kuning jabrik itu benar-benar merasa kalap. Pasalnya, usul menjadikan Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabat mereka –dia dan Sasuke sebagai bahan taruhan adalah hal yang benar-benar salah. SALAH! Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan usul yang Sasuke ajukan sejak pertandingan kemarin.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hen-han-hen-han! Jawab dong Teme! Aku tidak mau jika hal itu akan membuat Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar murka kepada kita."

"Nanti biar aku yang urus." Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan datarnya. Menatap santai Naruto yang sudah kesal daritadi pada dirinya. Ya walaupun begitu, dia sekarang sedang berpikir keras, memaksa otaknya untuk menemukan cara agar Sakura dengan senang hati mau mengikuti permainan yang telah dia buat secara sepihak –jangan lupakan, Naruto juga ikut andil dalam permainan kali ini.

"Yang pertama, jangan pernah kau memberi tahu hal ini pada Sakura ..." lanjutnya

"Loh? Mana bisa begitu?" potong Naruto.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Dobe!"

Melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar serius, Naruto menghentikan sikap protesnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Sasuke jelaskan padanya.

"... soal taruhan ini, biar tim kita saja yang tahu. Orang luar jangan sampai tahu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Yang kedua. Bersikap yang biasa saja padanya, jangan menunjukkan gerak-gerik seolah-olah kau memang telah melakukan kesalahan padanya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, jangan bertingkah kikuk dihadapannya. Karena itu akan memunculkan pertanyaan 'ada apa dengan Naruto-_kun_?' di otaknya." Jelasnya

"Ooo. Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

"Sebentar lagi bel pergantian pelajaran akan berbunyi."

"Terus? Cuma itu?"

"Soal itu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Sasuke segera beranjak, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya yang masih memasang tampang bersalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya, bel pergantian pelajaran dua menit yang lalu sudah berdering nyaring. Mengingat jarak dari kantin menuju kelasnya akan memakan waktu lima menit lamanya. Apalagi yang mengajar kali ini adalah Orochimaru-_sensei._ Guru yang terkenal sangat mencintai hewan berbisa itu –ular jarang-jarang mengizinkan muridnya masuk ke kelas sebelum mencicipi kulit lembut nan licin dari hewan peliharaannya itu, mencicipi dalam arti lain –mengelus sampai ular itu benar-benar tenang. Bahkan ide brilian _sensei_nya itu pernah membuat salah satu murid dikelasnya sampai dibawa ke UKS. Mengingat semua itu, Sakura bergidik sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas lega setelah melirik bangku special untuk para _sensei_ yang akan mengajar itu ternyata kosong.

"Dia belum datang." Batinnya

Ia kemudian melirik sahabat pirangnya –Yamanaka Ino yang sedang asyik membaca novel terbarunya.

"Pig. Orochimaru-_sensei_ kemana? Tidak biasanya dia akan terlambat."

"Oh. Dia tidak masuk, jidat. Kata Chouji ular-ular menjijikannya itu sedang sakit, jadi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel itu.

Sakura ber'oh' ria menanggapinya. Diam-diam, dia sedikit mensyukuri ketidakhadiran guru pecinta ular itu.

"_Gomen, _yang bernama Sakura Haruno yangmana ya?"

Sakura mengeryitkan jidat lebarnya, kemudian menatap penuh tanya kearah gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang celingak celinguk mencarinya.

Sontak murid-murid yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Sakura seolah berkata 'Kamu dicari, tuh.' Ino-pun yang tengah asyik-asyiknya membaca novel juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel itu.

Melihat tatapan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"Aku. Ada apa, ya?"

"Anu... _senpai _ada yang cari." Ucapnya sedikit dengan nada gugup.

"Siapa?"

"Dia ada di luar, _senpai_. Di dekat gerbang."

"Gerbang? Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"A-aku juga kurang tahu, _senpai_. Tapi yang aku lihat, dia bukan dari sekolah kita. Seragamnya beda dengan seragam kita, _senpai_."

Sakura semakin mengeryitkan jidatnya. "Siapa sih yang mencarinya? Tidak biasanya dia dicari oleh seseorang, paling guru-guru. Tapi gadis merah yang entah siapa namanya itu mengatakan bahwa seragam mereka berbeda? Sudah pasti dia dari sekolah lain. Tapi seingatnya, dia tidak pernah ada masalah dengan sekolah lain.

"Oke deh. _Arigatou_ _ne_..."

"Oh, nama saya Azuya, _senpai_."

"Hm. Baiklah Azuya. _Arigatou ne._"

"_Douitashimashite, senpai_."

Setelah gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya, Sakura juga telah meninggalkan kelasnya menuju gerbang –sudah pasti setelah memberi tahu pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang utama sekolahnya. Setelah hampir sampai, ia kemudian menajamkan penglihatannya. "Bukankah itu ... Gaara?" gumamnya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri pemuda merah yang kelihatannya tengah asyik berbincang dengan satpam sekolahnya. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jade dan emerald.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Nyaris kedua bola matanya meloncat keluar saking kagetnya.

Segera ia berlari menuju kelasnya. Langkah-langkahnya ia percepat, tak peduli dengan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah memberi tahukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan kepada sahabatnya –Sasuke Uchiha.

**BRAAK**

Seketika pandangan tertuju pada pemuda Uzumaki itu. Bagaimana tidak, pintu kelasnya di buka seperti seorang yang akan mendobrak pintu itu sampai lepas. Tapi lagi-lagi, Naruto tidak peduli tatapan tidak bersahabat itu.

"TEME~ gawaaaat... Sakura-_chan_..."

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura dibawa-bawa segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya ke arah sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" ucapnya dengan suara datar tapi mematikan.

"Itu ... Gaara ... Sakura... gerbang.."

"Dobe, perbaiki cara bicaramu." Ia mulai geram dengan nada bicara Naruto yang tidak jelas.

"Huhhhhhfffft. Teme, gawat! Gaara mulai mendekati Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang dia ada di gerbang. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, dia bersama Sakura-_chan_. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi mereka terlihat sangat serius. Bagaimana jika Gaara jujur pada Sakura-_chan_ soal taruhan yang kemarin? Aduhhh mati deh kita, Teme."

Sasuke yang mendengar berita dari Naruto ikut-ikut terperangah. Tidak menyangka secepat itu Gaara mulai mendekati sahabat _pink_nya.

Tanpa sadar kesepuluh jarinya mengepal erat.

Ada rasa bersalah,

Jengkel,

Marah,

Karena berita itu. Berita yang sebentar lagi akan menyeret nama sahabat pinknya kedalam perangkap sandera yang telah dibuat oleh dirinya dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AUTHOR NOTES :**

**Wkwkwk~**

**Haiiiiii balik lagi nih dengan chapter ke dua. Hahahahaa **

**Semoga suka yahhh :***

**Doain deh, semoga chap depan bisa diupdate secepat chapter dua ini ane update. Soalnya bakalan sibuk banget kayaknya. XD jadi gak janji cepetnya secepat kilat. XD**

**Oke, mind to RnRC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in next chap ^^**

**11:42**

**27/08/2014**

**Ttd**

**Aika Yuki-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA HANYA MILIKKU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sakura tidak tahu jika dia dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ketika mengetahui hal itu? Apa langkah yang akan diambil kedua sahabatnya –Sasuke dan Naruto ketika Sakura dalam bahaya karena taruhan itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair :**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gendre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

Lelah. Itu yang kini di rasakan Sakura. Olahraga sepak bola benar-benar melelahkan. Olahraga yang seharusnya dilakoni anak-anak lelaki _malah_ diberikan sama anak perempuan. Yang lebih gilanya lagi, Asuma-_sensei_ memberikan arahan untuk bermain melawan laki-laki. Gila kan?

Hanya satu yang ada di benak Sakura. Ya, tidur. Namun, belum sempat menutup mata, tiba-tiba _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi. Pertanda adanya telepon masuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura

"Halo- "

"Sakura, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Gaara tadi?"

"Aku? Oh, bukan hal penting. Dia hanya ..."

"Temui aku besok di balkon sekolah."

**TUUUUUUT**

Sakura tanpa sadar memelototi _handphone_nya "Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk dia beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan menuju sekolahnya, mengingat kemarin ban belakang sepedanya tiba-tiba saja kempes dan itu menurut Sakura adalah sebuah kesialan. Saat sudah mendekati gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti melihat siapa yang kini tengah menghadang jalannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ikut aku."

Sakura mengernyitkan jidatnya kemudian melirik sejenak jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi jam mata pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Sakura mengekor dibelakang Sasuke yang berjalan entah kemana arahnya.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana? Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai."

Namun ucapan Sakura tidak menimbulkan respon sedikitpun pada Sasuke. Dia hanya berjalan terus dan terus. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

Balkon

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjalan membelakangi Sakura tanpa sepatah katapun seperti mayat hidup berjalan akhirnya menghadap dimana sahabat merah mudanya itu berada.

"Kita masih punya waktu lima menit, Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Gaara kemarin?"

"Umm... memangnya kenapa?" kedua tangan Sakura masing-masing memegang kedua tali tas ransel miliknya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pepohonan yang sepertinya saat ini lebih menarik menurutnya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu, dan mau tak mau Sakura harus mengakui apa saja yang dia bicarakan kemarin dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hhhh... baiklah... baiklah... dia mengajakku jalan. Puas?"

"Jalan? Kapan? Dimana?"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengernyitkan jidat lebarnya. Sejak kapan dia begitu peduli?

"Kenapa sih?! Kenapa kalau aku jalan sama Gaara? Aku ... aku juga ingin seperti Ino, yang bebas jalan sama cowok manapun."

_Good_! Pukulan telak untukmu Uchiha Sasuke! Lagi pula apa hakmu bertanya seperti itu padanya? Kau hanya seorang sahabatnya, seperti Naruto. Tidak lebih. Tapi, bagaimana dengan jantung ini? Kenapa berdetak tidak seperti biasanya? Di depan Sakura, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Merasa tak berdaya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui, Gaara mulai gencar mendekati sahabatnya itu. Ada apa? Kenapa aku begitu khawatir? Apa karena sejak kecil dia telah bersamaku dan Naruto?

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari pemuda emo yang masih mengatupkan bibirnya enggan berbicara.

**KRIIING**

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku duluan."

Tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah melesat pergi. Bunyi bel itu sama sekali tidak mendorong Sasuke untuk segera memasuki kelasnya. Dia masih terpikir dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Dan dia juga tengah mengatur siasat agar perjanjian bodohnya dengan Gaara bisa dibatalkan dengan cara lain. Mentraktir, misalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, darimana saja kamu? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" ucap Naruto dengan nada paniknya

"Apa? Sasuke tidak masuk kelas?" ucap Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia masih mengaduk-aduk jus tomat pesanannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke handphonenya, seperti menunggu. Tak lama ada panggilan masuk di handphonenya. Entah dari siapa, tiba-tiba ekspresi Sasuke berubah drastis –tegang. Setelah mendapat panggilan itu, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Sakura maupun Naruto.

"Sasuke, mau kemana dia Naruto?" Sakura menatap punggung tegap milik sahabatnya itu sampai tak terlihat dibalik dinding kantin itu.

Naruto yang juga tidak tahu menahu soal itu, hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin dia akan ke toilet." Ucapnya sekenanya. Sakura tidak yakin jika Sasuke akan ke toilet. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu kedua sahabatnya itu –ya tidak biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut merah itu –ya Gaara sedang duduk di atas motornya dengan kaki kirinya diangkat di jok motornya, sedangkan kaki kanannya dijadikan tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah beberapa menit ia tunggu. Ya, Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu, katanya ingin membicarakan soal 'perjanjian' kemarin. Dan itu, sudah dipikirkan jauh hari oleh Gaara sebelum Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan hal 'itu'.

"Hei." Sapa Gaara

"Aku kesini hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "Membatalkan. Bagaimana, ya?" Gaara terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sasuke itu, padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Sasuke masih setia berdiri dihadapan pemuda dengan tatto 'Ai' itu untuk menunggu jawabannya, dia berharap, agar ia mau diajak kerja sama. Karena Sasuke tahu, Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah diajak bekerjasama.

"Sepertinya, aku menolak..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan jidatnya, seperti meminta alasan.

"...karena aku, sudah tertarik dengan sahabatmu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan memberimu apapun, asal kita membatalkan perjanjian itu." Sasuke ternyata masih gencar mengajak Gaara untuk bekerjasama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya dia benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis merah muda sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak pesona dari Sakura. Dan itu... membuatku ingin memilikinya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup membuat Sasuke tertegun, Gaara bersiap meninggalkan pemuda emo itu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke mencegatnya dan resmi membuat Gaara merasa tertantang.

"Aku... tidak akan membiarkannya."

Gaara memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya –seperti menantang. Dan Sasuke paham itu, dan dia akan mengambil resiko apapun demi gadis _pink_ itu.

**TBC**

**Bacot Area:**

**Haloo semua. Minal Aidin Walfaidzin ya, maafkan aku yang sudah menelantarkan fic gaje ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang masih setia menunggu updatenya fic ini. ^^**

**Semoga suka ya~ hehe..**

.

**Cuplikan Chapter Selanjutnya:**

"**Jangan pernah mendekat dengannya!"**

"**A-ah sa-sakit, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**."**

"**Sasuke, Gaara sedang kencan dengan Sakura-**_**chan**_**."**

"**Sudah kubilang kan, dia akan jadi milikku."**

"**Tidak akan ku biarkan."**

**See you di chapter berikutnya ^_^**

**18:55**

**21/JULI/2015**

**XoXo:**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
